134708-first-experiences-with-f2p-wildstar
Content ---- ---- Analogies are a pretty bad way to divert actual criticism. Carbine knew months in advance that there would be a huge spike in traffic today, and yet they apparently did nothing to prepare. Edited October 1, 2015 by Yellye | |} ---- By the same token, we all knew when FTP was going to hit. We knew a huge new slew of players were going to try and log in at the same time, and yet the complainers did nothing to prepare. | |} ---- This analogy makes no sense. Carbine owns the quality of their relaunch. It's 100% under their control. A mall doesn't control the freeway. Plus in your analogy you actually make it to the mall, the OP still hasn't made it into the game. | |} ---- Wow... I'd break the analogy down into simpler terms, but I'm busy crafting. Maybe later... | |} ---- No you got schooled and had no good response. Seriously though...I had the same issues but after getting in was disappointed. This game is terrible. I have not left the starting zone but already lost interest. You need to capture your audience early...with 5,000 other new F2P games (or high production pay to play games) combined with a preference for quick easy fun you have about 30 minutes to get us hooked or we will move on and find other ways to waste our time without ever looking back. Overall bad experience from the start and doubtful that I will come back. Sorry to the dev team, I wish you the best but you really need to be original (or at least fun) to make people leave their other addictions. | |} ---- ---- Actually I didn't get schooled because I'm playing fine having a good time, while you couldnt even get past the starting zone. See you next week. Edited October 1, 2015 by ZwipeZanther | |} ---- Then why are you on the forums? | |} ---- Haha, I was wondering the same myself. If they were so enthralled with the game I highly doubt they'd be constantly alt-tabbing away from it. :lol: | |} ---- To be fair, people have to go to work and whatnot as well. One could argue you shouldn't be on game forums at work, but that's the upside of having several screens and lots of tasks that take minutes to complete while you wait! | |} ---- ---- ---- Has nothing to do with complacency...just preparation, realistic expectations, and common sense... Do people really think complaining and twiddling your thumbs staring at the queue screen is going to speed it up? (HINT: that's the common sense part.) | |} ---- Shit happens, I make a cup of tea and do something else. Go outside, chat with the neighbors continue reading my book(s) or whatever else I have laying around the house. It'll resolve itself within a reasonable timespan in general, so no point in freaking out. If it were to last a few days I'd be more peefed when it comes to electricity, but a game? Hardly worth fretting over. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- yeah, but those things are essential, the game is not. | |} ---- Reasonable time span..........I think this crap will go through the weekend which is a big no no due to people having time off to play. | |} ---- ----